Pain of Kindness
by SaveALife-MakeSomeoneSmile
Summary: Hetalia's Alfred finds himself in love this the magical boy. He tries everything in his power to make the boy love him. But the boy is way to shy to see this until one day a tragic string of events happen and they both see eye to eye.
1. Chapter 1

Being a mage, a person who could perform magic was something that Arthur had gotten lucky with. Normally he'd have been burned in the kingdom for being so 'special' but with the promise he had made, of giving advice to the royals in order to help the kingdom, he was spared. Today, he was suppose to deliver some ancient relics to the castle, for extra protection. He had never met anyone inside the castle, other than the main two guards. But when the guards had told him that this time he could go into the courtyard, he was surprise. Carrying his large box of relics, he nervously walked into the castle courtyard, looking around.  
Alfred was sitting int he courtyard when I a boy, about my age, walked in the gate escorted by the two guards. One of the guards approached me "Sir Jones, there is some one here to see you" The boy smiled "You may come here." The boy looked nervous, he was shaking. He obviously has never been this far into my castle... "What have your brought me?"  
Arthur gently walked up to him. "I-I um. . . I have relics here, for the King." he swallowed nervously.  
Alfred looked surprised. The boy looked at him in fear, like he was being punished. "Hand them over" Arthur nodded and placed the box in front of him, then put his hands together behind his back and looked down.  
Alfred rummaged through the box then looked up at the boy. Still with frightened green eyes. He lifted his head and said "Are you frightened?"  
Arthur gulped and looked up at him. "I-I am s-sorry. B-But y-yes." he fidgeted with his hands.  
Alfred's posture fell. He looked around to find everyone looking at him and the boy. He thought for a moment. "Everyone out to courtyard, I don't care where you go just don't be here" He yelled at everyone in the courtyard. "There is nothing to be scared about. I'm not going to hurt you"  
Arthur cringed and looked up at him again. "O-okay. T-thank you." he murmured softly.  
"What is your name?" Alfred said in a gentle voice.  
"A-Arthur K-Kirkland." he said, he knew his name was known, for he was the young boy mage who was never executed for his magical abilities.  
Alfred stared at him for a moment... "You are the boy that practices witch craft, am I wrong?"  
Arthur cringed and looked downward again. "Y-Yes. . ."  
"I have heard so much about you Author." Alfred said  
Arthur swallowed and nodded. Fiddling with his hands again and he looked to the ground.  
"Come dinner is being served in a minute. You may come and dine with me and the fellow people that live here." Alfred said with a grin "If that's okay with you?"  
Arthur blinked and looked up at him in shock. "I-I. . . w-well. . ." he truly didn't know what to say.  
"Well? We are having scones and meat, and some British stuff in honor of the Queen's arrival in America. You may join us if you want,"  
"U-Um. . . I-I w-would l-like to. . . b-but I-I h-have s-some w-work. . . .s-sorry. . ." Arthur murmured. He was nervous of being around people, mostly everyone looked down on him, since he was young, and practiced magic.  
"If you wish" Alfred was upset, he wanted to know more about him. "You are welcomed here anytime you want" He said with a smile.  
"U-Um. . . I-I am c-coming here t-tomorrow. I-I am s-suppose to stay o-over night to c-create s-spells." Arthur explained. "I-I may be k-kept here f-for a week." he swallowed.  
"Did they arrange a living area for you to stay in?" Alfred asked.  
"N-no. I-I am s-staying in the s-stables." Arthur said calmly. He was actually suppose to be staying over today, but he hoped no one remembered.  
"That is unexceptionable, you must have a real living quarters. You are no animal so I shall not let anyone treat you like an animal in my home." Alfred said furious with his servants.  
Arthur blinked in confusion. "O-oh. . . i-it's alright. . . . I-I live in the f-forest, s-so I a-am fine." he swallowed.  
"You live where?" Alfred said stunned that this boy had no real home.  
Arthur realized what he had said and looked away. "T-the f-forest s-sir. . ." he repeated quietly.  
Alfred, still stunned at what he had said. "You are about my age you need a decent place to stay. You will stay here, at the castle, with me. That is final" There was a grin on his face because he really liked the boy.  
Arthur blinked, completely surprise. "E-eh? What?" he asked, unsure about this, though living in the forest was hard.  
"You will stay here with me in my home. You can live in the forest. It's dangerous..." Alfred said cheery.  
"W-Well. . . I. . . um. . ." he didn't know how to protest to this, he just looked to the ground again. "U-Um. . . okay?"  
"Do you have any things to gather from the woods?" Alfred asked  
"N-no." he shook his head. "N-nothing."  
"Okay, then you shall come inside and clean up. I'll hold dinner till your done. I'll show you to your room and I'll have proper clothing for you to wear."  
Arthur looked up at him shyly, and nodded, not knowing what on earth had just happened. "A-Alright."  
"Follow me then" As he walked into the door next to the courtyard.  
Arthur gulped and followed him, tightening his cloak around him, feeling very shy about all this.  
Alfred led the boy through a long hallways. He looked back to see him following him closely. They went up a large light of stair, people greeted them as they passed. They approached the door to the room where he thought was most fitting for they boy. "Here you are.."  
Arthur looked around, eyes widening at how big the room was. "Oh. . . th-thank you. I-It's very nice." he said, tightening his cloak more. He looked up to the taller male.  
The boy still looked frightened, but he didn't know why. All he was doing was being nice. God, this kid is so shy. Pushing the thought from his mind he looked at the boy "It's no trouble at" Please freshen up and come down for dinner."  
Arthur nodded. "Th-thank you a-again." he said, and gave him a small smile, before walking into the room to find the bathroom.  
Alfred walked away wondering so much about they boy. Why does he live in the woods? Where are his parents? He wondered so much. When he looked up he realized he had walked all the way to the dining room. Everyone stared at him, then he announce "Everyone, we have a guest that will be staying her so don't be alarmed. We are holding dinner off until he is ready to come down. I will call you to dinner later, go on about your lives for right now" He let out a deep sigh the walked off.

Arthur had soon found the bathroom, he was unused to the room, it was so much more different than his home in the forest. He quickly drew himself a bath, and climbed in, he was more used to the freezing cold water in the lake, so he didn't use the warm water. Within a little while, he had cleaned himself and drained the tub, then went back into the bedroom, fully dried, finding some clothes on the bed. Luckily they were a bit more peasant style, he put them on, then his shoes and gulped, beginning to head out of the room, unknowing where the dining hall was.  
Alfred was sitting in the study next to the fireplace when he heard footsteps down the hall. He turned around to see Author peek his head in the room. He looked nervous.  
Arthur looked around and saw Alfred, swallowing he stepped in. "U-um. . . hi. . ."  
"Are you lost?" he said chuckling  
"Y-Yes." he nodded, wishing he had his cloak on to hide himself.  
Alfred got up and rang the bell that notified everyone supper was back on. "Follow me"

He nodded and followed behind him closely, Arthur was definitely shorter and skinnier than this man, and he might be a year younger or so. Most of the fact that Arthur was so small, was because he didn't eat much, and had spent most of his life hiding.

They approached the dining hall, people filing in their seats. Chatting about their lives and days. He sat down and nodded Author a seat next to him.

Arthur swallowed, very nervous now, but followed and sat down next to him, not looking at anyone, but felt some eyes one him.

Alfred thought for a moment. I shouldn't put the boy on the spot like that. He nodded and spoke "It's time to say grace!" Everyone bowed their head and waited for me to say it.  
Arthur looked at everyone, and did the same, remaining very quiet.

Alfred recited grace and when he looked up, he smiled at everyone and said "Enjoy in honor of the Queen's arrival from Britain!"  
Arthur looked up slightly and then at his food, then to Alfred. He wasn't particularly hungry at this point. But he did need to eat.  
Alfred scanned the table looking and smiling at everyone, like she always did, before he got his food. But after looked at everyone he didn't get his food. He looked at Author and watched as he got his food. He didn't want to get his food until the boy got his because he was probably starving.  
Arthur looked at his plate, and gently grabbed a fork, eating slowly, he had surprisingly wonderful manners, that he had learned when he lived in England.

He wanted to make conversation with Author, but didn't know what to say... He was honestly very shy inside, but had to act bold because of all the people he had to please. So instead he grabbed his food and ate it awkwardly.  
Arthur ate a little and then looked up at Alfred. "Excuse me. . ." he said, voice small among the plenty of people talking.  
Alfred's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. "Yes?" he said in response.  
"Um. . . I need to show you the relics that I brought. . . and what they do. . ." Arthur murmured softly.  
"oh okay. We'll do that after diner." I wasn't told of him bringing me anything.  
Arthur nodded softly. "Okay. . ." he returned to his food.  
Dinner was finally over and dessert was being served. "So Author, where are you're Parent's?"  
Arthur looked up at him. "Oh. . . they were executed when we got here. . . they were mages too. . ." he said softly.  
Alfred looked down for a moment saddened but the thought of that. "How did you get away?" He asked  
"I begged for my life. . ." he said and looked to the ground.  
Confused Alfred asked "and they let you go?"

"I made a promise to help to protect the kingdom." he said looking up at him. "That's why I brought those relics. I was only three when my parents were killed."

Saddened by the thought of a little three year old begging for his life to be spared. "You must tell me what they are. I don't know." A plate was placed in front of us with Pavlova on it.

"That is why I am here." he nodded. Looking at the dessert, tilting his head to the side.  
Alfred chuckled. "This is Pavlova. It is a traditional British pudding. Try it."

He nodded. "I think I've seen it before. When I was younger." he said, looking up at him again.  
A knot formed in Alfred's stomach for the thoughts again, he ignored them and took a bite out of his pudding. "Tell me about your parents. If you don't mind"

He took a small bite of his own dessert and smiled a little. "Mm. . . Mom was a healer. And Father was a hunter." he explained. "They used magic, but as soon as people found out. . . then. . . well. . ." he looked away.  
Alfred looked at his plate. he felt guilty. "I got it"

"But. . . things happen. . ." he sighed and finished his food. "Um. . . can I go?" he asked quietly.  
Alfred looked over at Author sitting there. "Yeah, sure. Do you need me to show you to your room?"

"Y-Yes please." he nodded, gently getting off his seat, trying to ignore the looks he was receiving.

"please come with me" he said hoarsely like he was loosing his voice. But in reality he was petrified, the images in his head of a boy begging and pleading for people not to kill him. He led him down the hall and up the stair case. They spoke no words until they got to his room.

Arthur followed along silently. "Thank you." he smiled, as he moved into his room. "When do you want me to explain the relics?"  
Alfred nodded. "Whenever you want to. I'll more than likely be in my study, that room that you found me in. Or if I'm not there check the courtyard. I will be watching the the sky"  
He blinked and nodded. "Okay. I'll find you later then." he smiled. "See you." he walked into his room.  
Alfred nodded to the boy and walked off. And like he said to him he was out side watching the stars.

After a half an hour, Arthur hauled the large box down the stairs and into the courtyard. Looking around for Alfred.  
You: Alfred heard the door open behind him. He looked around to see is large green eyes staring at him. He was holding a box, probably filled with that stuff he was telling me about. " Come" he waved Author to come sit on the grass in front of him.  
Arthur smiled and dragged the large thing over with much effort. Setting it in front of him and then sitting down.

He smiled at Author. "Please explain" He said gently

He nodded and took out a few odd looking relics. "Alright. . . these ones are protective charms. . . used in Egypt a long time ago. . . they protected against firing. With these, it gives an advantage against war." he said.

He nodded at the boy interested in what he was saying.

"And these ones, are healing charms. . . they will help heal those who are hurt. So if you break them and put the pieces in the armies weaponry, then they will heal better during battle." he smiled

Amazed that he knows all of this, Alfred nodded. "please go on!" he grinned at the boy.

He smiled more. "These ones, are element charms. If you attack by fire, then this," he showed a red one, "will help attack better."

He stared in amazement. The boy didn't look frightened anymore. That means there is a start of comfort in his new home. He nodded at Author to continue .

He took out another charm. "Now this one, is very complicated. It amplifies the areas atmosphere for good. If there is at least one happy person in the room, then it would help to make others happy as well. A cheeky little thing, but its nice. It only works in the saddest of times though. And it's hard to use it."

He was confused, "how so?"  
Stranger: "Hm. . . I'm not sure, but it was made by fairies. Happy creatures." he smiled. "You must give something in order for it to work, so for others to be happy, it needs sacrifice."

Still confused "draw blood or something. An animal life?"

"Perhaps." he nodded. "I did accidentally cut myself, and blood dripped onto it, my neighborhood was very sad, but they seemed to cheer for a while."

He smiled. "That's pretty nifty. I will make sure to use that when out next drought happens..."

He nodded. "Yes it would come in handy. . . and it causes no harm, just lightens the atmosphere." he smiled.

He nodded. "Come inside and I will get you some tea."

He smiled again. "Yes please. Thank you."

They walked inside to the kitchen. He set the kettle on the stove, poured water in it and waited for it to heat. He look at Author, his green eyes big.

He looked at him happily, he liked tea, it reminded him of home.

He didn't know what to say. There was this silence for a long moment. Finally he stopped it and said something random and stupid. "I think you are really pretty." He didn't realize what he said until after it was said. He awkwardly smiled at Author.

Arthur stared at him and blushed deeply. Unsure if he heard right. "E-Eh?"

Scared of what he just said, he replied frantically "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just kinda slipped out of my mouth." He was freaking out and panicking... What was he supposed to do? He felt like dying in a hole.

Arthur blushed even more. "U-um. . . y-you're nice l-looking t-too." he said, his completely red, unsure what to do.  
Alfred was still freaking out when he heard the whistle of the kettle. He turned around really fast. He grabbed the kettle forgetting it was hot. He dropped it on the ground, slashing water everywhere. Luckily none of it hitting Author. Clenched over he held his throbbing hand to his chest.  
S Arthur flinched and turned away from the splash, then looked over. "Ah!" he moved closer extending his arms. "Um. . . are you okay?"

Almost crying, Alfred looked up at Author. "Um, Yeah. I'm fine." He went over to the sink to splash cold water on his hand.

Arthur frowned and quickly moved over. "Here. . ." he reached outward and gently took the others hand.

Alfred stopped what he was doing and stood there looking like a fool. His face was bright red. Author grabbed his hand... He shook it off and finished what he was doing

Arthur frowned and took a few steps back, feeling sad that his help wasn't taken, he now felt slightly unwelcome and backed up more, hands in front of him and he looked to the floor.

He sighed. He turned off the faucet and put back against the wall. Let out another dramatic sigh and slid slowly down the wall. He was exhausted.

Arthur looked at him, then looked downward again, staying completely still.

Alfred looked up to see Author staring at him. His whole body relaxed into a slouch.

". . . I'm sorry. . . I'll leave. . ." he said quietly, beginning to go back to his room.

He tensed up. "W-wait... No... I don't want you to go"

He stopped and turned around, but kept his eyes to the ground. "Am I going to be punished?"

He was confused. "What? Of course not." he said slowly and softly.

He kept looking down. "Okay. Then what?"

"Come sit" He said

He blinked then moved over and sat down next to him, but had a bit of distance.

There was silence.

Arthur moved his knees close, to his chest and rested his head down.

It was a long time before either one of the talked, but they both sat there. The frequently looked at each other, but remained silent. "It's almost midnight, I think we need to go to bed. I'll clean this up in the morning" Alfred said then stood up holding his nonburnt hand to help Author up.

He looked up at him, and gently took his hand and got up, nodding. "I could clean it up now. . . if you want?"

"Please don't. I don't want you to go through the trouble of doing that. You are probably really tired. Please sleep." Alfred said

He looked up at him. "It's no trouble. . ." he said silently. "I'll do it."

"please don't. I don't want you going through the trouble" he said gently  
Stranger: He shook his head and gently keeled down and picked up the now cooled kettle, taking it to the sink.

Alfred sighed and grabbed a rag to clean up the water on the floor.

"Oh here. . . please. . . I can do that." he said walking back over, gently taking the rag.

He ignored Author, got up and got another rag and gently ran it over the floor.

Arthur frowned sadly but continued to clean.  
Alfred chuckled under his breath because he knew he won. They cleaned in silence until they were done.  
Once finished Arthur took the rags and put them in the dirty clothing basket, then looked to the floor again walking back toward Alfred.  
"thanks, I appreciate it" Alfred said touching Author's shoulder.

He cringed in surprise and nodded. "Welcome. . ."  
Alfred pulled back his hand quickly when Authors body shuddered backwards.  
After a few seconds he relaxed again. "Ok. . . um. . . I think I should sleep in the stables. . ." he muttered heading in the direction where the stables were.  
Alfred's eyes widened. "No." He said firmly.

He blinked and looked back to him. "B-But. . . m-maybe it's best?"  
Alfred's eyes were fixed on Author. A cold voice was released "No."  
"I will drag you by your ears to your bedroom if I have to" Voice still bitter

He shuddered by the threat, and cringed backward. "U-um. . ." now he really was unsure to be by him. "B-but. . ." he slowly started walking toward the stables again.

Alfred sighed. He grabbed Author by the arm tuned him around and started hugging him hard. It felt like there was static electricity running throughout his body. He wondered if Author felt the same thing.

The smaller male squeaked in surprise, tingling slightly, being squeezed up against him. He blushed deep red.

It felt like Author was sinking into him. He was small and thin so he could cradle him easily.

Blushing more he looked up at him, red faced and confused.

Alfred let go of him, his face was red but so was Author's face. He didn't know what to do from there or what to say. He was afraid to leave because Author might go sleep in the stables and Alfred didn't want that to happen.

He looked up at him, body still tingling slightly and fiddled with his fingers, unknowing what to do. "U-um. . ."

Standing there awkwardly, he said "maybe we should just go to bed." Author was about to turn toward the back door but Alfred pulled him to the stair case. He followed behind Author hoping he wouldn't pass up the door.

He squeaked as he was pulled, but then sighed and obediently went back to his room, though he wanted to go to the stables again.

He waited until until he was in his room before moving away. He sat against the wall on the other side of the hall just in case he was having second thoughts about to room. And as he predicted about ten minutes later he saw the door open slightly, then all the way. "God Author why can't you accept my kindness?"

Arthur jumped slightly seeing him, quickly needing to come up with a lie. "O-oh. . .I-I just w-wanted some m-milk. . ." he murmured.

Alfred sighed not believing a thing. He closed his eyes then opened them again. "Please just sleep in the room."

He swallowed and nodded, moving back into his room and closing the door, then dressed in his pajamas and got into bed, sighing a little, it was very comfortable, but he was unused to it.  
Alfred was afraid that he would try that same thing later in the night, so he sat there all night. Not realizing he had fell asleep until one of his servants woke him up.

Arthur hadn't slept all night, but stayed in bed, he wasn't tired at all though. He sighed and just kept lying there.

Alfred got up and went to the kitchen. He went to go grab the coffee pot he hurt his hand with. He had forgotten he burnt his hand last night on the kettle. He ignored the pain, all he wanted to his damn cup of coffee

Arthur kept lying in bed, then sighed and finally got up, dressing in new clothes, then tried to sneak downstairs to go to the stables.

Unfortunately for Author, Alfred was in the kitchen. He heard his footsteps, light and quick. He knew who it was. When Author entered the kitchen Alfred said "Where do you think you are going Author?" he said it gently trying not to raise his voice to scare the poor boy.

The Brit jumped slightly and looked over. "Um. . . just going outside. . ." he murmured and swallowed nervously.

Alfred sighed. "It's cold outside." I wouldn't recommend going out there. I'm not even sending the garden servants out there. "Try a new excuse" his voice was still gentle and low.

"I like cold. . ." he said looking up at him, he edged a little closer to the door.  
Alfred turned away from the coffee pot, he saw the boy step backwards. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you." he sighed "you aren't going to like the cold in those clothes... You aren't even wearing an over coat."

He blinked and looked at himself. "I'll get my cloak. . ." he said and went upstairs, grabbed his cloak, then came back down, the thick black fabric almost covered his small frame entirely.

He gave up. Alfred sighed. "Fine"

He smiled brightly at him. "Thank you~" he chimed and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know what to do. He knew where he was going, but Alfred couldn't seem to stop his attempts to go. He drank his coffee in the study next to the fire.  
Arthur went outside, only shivering a little and drew his cloak around himself tighter, walking into the stables, smiling at the horses. It was clean in there. He gently pet one of the work horses.  
He sighed and got up. He went to the stables to see Arthur petting Daryl, one of out work horses. "He's pretty isn't he?"

Arthur looked over and smiled. "Yes he is." he nodded.  
Alfred walked over to them and smiled at the horse. "You wanna take him for a ride. He seems to like you and he needs the exercise  
Arthur blinked. "Oh. . . that's fine. I don't know how." he said sheepishly.  
"I could teach you" Alfred smiled

He looked up at him. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
Arthur smiled a little. "Okay." he nodded. Then looked back to the horse again.  
Alfred pulled the horse out of it's stable and tied the reigns on him. Adjusting the saddle, I walked the horse and Author out to the field. "Hop on the saddle" Alfred said to the boy. Author did. He looked a little shaky. "I'll be right here.."Arthur asked, taking the reins.  
Alfred nodded at the boy.  
Arthur swallowed and stayed there, waiting for further instruction.  
"relax Author. He's not gunna hurt you." Alfred smiled at him.

Arthur swallowed uneasily and nodded. "O-okay."  
Alfred tugged on the reigns to move the horse forwards. Author tensed up but then relaxed as the horse moved forward. He looked back at the boy and smile.  
Arthur smiled back, trying to be calm.  
When Alfred knew he was ready, he let the reigns go and let Daryl take Author.  
The horse started into a trot and Arthur gasped. Holding the reins tightly. "N-No! A-Al! S-Stop him!" Arthur stuttered in a panic.  
You: Alfred was shaking his head. He whistled loudly for the horse to come. And sure enough the horse slowed down and come back to him.  
Arthur had his eyes closed tightly. "G-Get m-me off! I-I want o-off!"  
Alfred closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He walked the rest of the way to the horse, patted his head. "Come on..." he held out his hand for the boy to grab.  
Arthur literally jumped off the horse and into the others arms, his own arms around the others neck tightly, he was shaking.  
Alfred was startled when he jumped into his arm. He was hold him tightly. Alfred broke out into a laugh.  
Arthur was going to protest but was just too shaken up, he held onto him tightly. "N-not. . .f-funny. . ." he muttered, pouting.  
Alfred's laughs grew stronger. "Of course it is. You were afraid of a horse. Quite funny" he kept chuckling.  
Arthur pouted, but didn't want to let go of him, he blushed deeply in embarrassment. Alfred's laugh went on for a good while. Author kept hold on his neck. Even the horse was laughing.  
Arthur blushed and soon let go of him, looking downward and began walking away.  
"where are you going?" Alfred asked  
"F-Forest. . ." Arthur said silently, needing some time to himself.  
"are you coming back?" Alfred said puzzled. Unknowing of what to do.  
Arthur remained silent and just kept going. "I-I'm going to go sl-sleep. . ."  
"There is no use in stopping you, you are just going to do as you please. Go on" the American called as the Brit walked away.  
Arthur nodded and kept going, into the forested area, hopping a fence.  
Alfred stood there until the boy was out of sight. He sighed then brought the horse back into the stable. Hours past and still no sign of Author. He felt bad for laughing at him. Dinner was near, I must find him he must be hungry.  
Arthur had been climbing some trees after his nap, grabbing some rare fruits that he knew tasted delicious.  
Alfred was walking through the woods trying to find anything sign of Author. He couldn't see his blonde hair or his emerald green eyes. He didn't want to call out to him because he knew he would hide.  
Arthur was reaching for the fruits and then climbing downward to set them down on the ground, then suddenly while climbing down he slipped.  
All of a sudden Alfred heard something break and hit the ground. He was worried, what if that was Author? He went in the direction he heard the crash and sure enough it was Author. He was laying on the ground knocked out. Alfred picked him up and brought him home. Carrying his the entire way, he placed him gently on his bed and sat in the chair next to the bed.


End file.
